This proposal describes our research training program in the Division of Pulmonary and Critical Care Medicine. In this program, we offer a multidisciplinary approach to Pulmonary research and medicine that integrates state of the art basic science, clinical trials and patient outcomes. Four post-doctoral fellows (two MD Pulmonary & Critical Care Medicine Fellows, two PhDs) and two graduate students will be offered two years of research funding. In addition, we will also be offering short term summer research experiences for diversity candidates. Research will be supplemented by trainee participation in program wide research seminars, journal clubs, and didactic coursework. It is our belief that such program wide meetings and interactions are vital to providing young scientists with a broad perspective on research outside their own projects, avoiding early over-specialization and an inappropriately narrow research focus. Course work includes a program specific course on pulmonary disease and research. It also includes a mandatory course in Responsible Conduct in Research and biostatistics. We will also offer a wide range of courses appropriate to trainees embarking on a research career. These include experimental design, grant writing, manuscript writing, human investigations, epidemiological methods and career development. These are offered in our graduate programs, our CTSA based Human Investigators Program and other university departments. Research mentorship is provided by a faculty of seasoned scientists with extensive experience in training young scientists. This program is also structured to develop faculty mentors by pairing junior mentors with more senior mentors. About half the faculty conducts research primarily involving the lung. The remainder have specific areas of expertise in cell and molecular biology that are frequently applied to the study of lung diseases. Interactions and synergy among the laboratories in this program add to the rich and broad training environment. Our trainees have been very successful given the relative youth of our training program including achieving independent research funding, faculty or industry positions in biomedical research and postdoctoral positions at other prestigious institutions.